Waking Up
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: The sequel to "A Wrestler's Worst Nightmare"


Waking Up   
I'm Jacey. Remember me from A Wrestler's Worst Nightmare? I'm back. We're currently on hiatus, so I'm being home schooled. Normally, I've got a tutor, but I'm at home now, so I might as well be home schooled. Billy's parents died when he was younger, and since he's eighteen, that means he can move in with us. Daddy had an extra room that we weren't using, so he moved into it. Daddy so totally trusts me. I mean, I was on the road with all my uncles, who are really protective. (Sometimes overproctective.) How could he not?  
Anyway, it's a beautiful spring day in Calgary, Alberta, Canada. I've got a joint citizenship with my native country and the US. Just in case I ever move. I'm sitting at the table, writing a story. Billy's playing with my hair, and my sister (my only blood sibling; Jeff's just like my brother, and I'm sure you've figured out that my uncles aren't blood ones. Although, my dad was born into a family that eventually had twelve children, so I have nine real aunts and uncles. Uncle Dean and Uncle Owen died. Uncle Dean when I was younger, and Uncle Owen just two years ago. This is not counting my aunts' and uncles' marriages. Davey Boy Smith, the British Bulldog, is my uncle through marriage. He married my aunt Diana.) Angelina Elizabeth (Angel or Liz, she thinks Angelina's too long a name) was sitting across from me, reading a novel.   
Billy poked my side as I wrote. ''Honey, can you please stop writing that? It's just for English, and it's not due till next week.'' Of course Billy's a junior like myself, and so my dad teaches us both. Angel likes being home schooled, too. She's a grade behind us, though.   
I leaned back against him. ''I know, but I want to get it done. Do you have a problem with that, sweetie?''   
Angel laughed. ''You guys are so cute together.'' She said, and put her book down. (Sometimes I think Angie Liz's kinda mad or jealous that her boyfriend Matt can't live with us.)   
I looked at her. Her red hair (I don't know where she got it, Dad's got raven black hair and Mom's got blonde) was chin-length, and swirling around her face. ''How about me and Billy go on a double date with you and Matt?''   
Daddy walked in before Angel could answer. ''How's my girls?'' He kissed my forehead.  
I grinned. ''Hi, Daddy. How did you want this written? I've already got a lot written, but it happens to be fiction. Do you care if it's fiction?''   
He leaned over my notebook, scanning a few lines. ''Sure, sweetie angel. It's OK. How you writing yours, Bill?'' He directed at my boyfriend.   
Billy scrunched up his nose in thought. ''To be honest, Bret, I hadn't thought about it yet. I guess nonfiction, since I'm writing about the time I saw the rest of my life.'' He kissed my cheek.   
I looked at him. ''Aw, how sweet!'' I kissed him, and we wrapped our arms around each other.  
Angel said, ''Daddy, can I have five dollars?'' I wasn't looking, but I could tell her cute little face was all smiles.   
Billy and I pulled apart. My mom also walked in, holding my cell phone. ''Sweetheart, your phone's ringing.'' My mom said.   
''Thanks, Mom.'' I said to her, and answered it. ''Hello? Hi, Jeff! Yeah, I've missed you, you goober! I've been so lonely for you, I've constructed a mural of you on my wall.'' I joked.  
Jeff replied, ''I was wondering if I could come by the house and visit for a few days. I have to travel to Calgary for business, and I was hoping I could stay at your guys'.''   
I said, ''Hold on, sweetie. I'll check.'' I covered the bottom of my phone. ''Daddy, can I ask you something? Jeff's gotta come to Calgary for something, and he wondered if he could stay here for a few days.''   
Daddy nodded. ''Yeah, your brother's always welcome here.'' He swapped my mom on the butt as she played with his raven black, long, and curly hair. (Daddy and Jeff have always been friends, especially since Jeff once worked with Uncle Owen. They were tag team partners.)  
I said to Jeff, ''It's OK, Jeffie. I'll see you when you get here. You know where the house is.'' I settled onto Billy's lap.   
Jeff laughed. ''I've gotta get some sleep, luv. I'll ttyl, love you!''  
I replied, ''Love you, too. Bye!'' I hung up and closed my notebook. I stood up. ''I feel like some bowling. Daddy, can Billy and I borrow your car and go bowling?''   
Daddy looked at me. ''OK, Sug, if you want to. But shouldn't you change clothes? People know you're my kid.''   
I looked down at my khaki shorts. They're supposed to be pants, but they've got zippers to make them shorts. They're really long. They go slightly past my knees. They look like guys' shorts. I was wearing an old short with a pic of my daddy on the front, the sleeves cut off. ''What's wrong with my clothes?''  
Billy put his arms around my waist. ''Sug,'' (short for Sugar) ''Your shirt's got detergent stains on it. Your shorts are OK, but I think you should wear your Calgary Hitmen shirt with your jean shorts.''   
I shook my head. ''I know what I'm gonna wear. I'll be back.'' I zipped up to my room and opened my huge walk in closet. I looked at my cute clothes. I selected a black shirt that my Uncle Page got me and grinned. It said Whatever in white on the front. Then I got out my guys' pair of jean shorts. I one day saw these cute jean shorts in the guys' department at Wal-Mart. They were really big, but I had the waist fixed so they're drawstring. I put them on and looked through my closet for my many pairs of custom made Skechers. I finally found my black ones with the white lightening streaks and pulled the pair of clean socks I'd placed inside them out and slid them on. Then I put my shoes on.   
I grabbed my purse and ran downstairs. ''How do I look now?'' I asked my family.   
Daddy laughed. ''Is that the shirt Page got you?''   
I nodded. ''Yeah, isn't it cute?'' I asked as I pulled Billy from the chair. ''Come on, Silly Billy Goo Goo!'' I said, calling him something that I'd called him the first day I'd met him.   
My family laughed. Angel said, ''Could I go?''  
I looked at her. ''Sure. I'll call my other sis Melissa and see if she wants to go, too.''   
A few minutes later, we were sitting in front of Melissa's house, waiting for her to emerge. Her brother Paul (also my brother) had run inside to get her.   
After a few minutes, out she came, smiling all the way. ''I'm here!'' She called, wielding a purse.   
Liz got out and opened the door for her. ''Hey, girl!'' Melissa said, giving Liz a hug.   
Lizzie grinned. ''Hey yourself.'' She said, as they settled in the backseat.  
Melissa said, ''So, Jace, when do you go back to work?''   
I replied, ''We don't know, sis. They have a tentative return date, but we don't know if we still have jobs with them.''  
Billy corrected, ''No ma'am, if you still have a job. I'm just the male equivalent of a valet.''   
Angie Liz laughed. ''Is that what they're calling them now?''   
Melissa nodded. ''Yeah, that's what they're calling them. I'm really glad you called me, sis. I have missed you!'' She directed at me.   
I turned around and said, ''I've missed you, too.''   
My cell phone rang as I said that. I quickly answered it. ''Hi. Yo, Shane. Wassup?'' I asked, immediately slipping into my slang-speaking, butt-kicking Xena-like wrestling character.   
I could hear Melissa and Lizzie laughing in the back. Shane, however, was not laughing. ''Hello, Ms. Hart. I'm calling to discuss your contract with WCW, which you'll hopefully decide to renew.''   
I smiled. ''Shane, babe, I was hoping you'd call about that. First things first, my hottie gets a contract renewal, too, or this is the last time you'll ever hear my voice unless it's telling you to f*** off.'' Billy laughed.   
Shane gulped. I could hear him. ''OK, fine. Billy can come with you. Now, what do you want in terms of a contract?''   
I had been counseled by the best: my dad and all my uncles. First of all, don't handle anything over the phone. ''Well, Shane, babe, honeybun, I am a woman of many skills, and one of my many skills just happens to be negotiating contracts. We'll set up a meeting somewhere in the States. How about at WCW's headquarters in Atlanta?'' I knew I'd angered him.   
Shane sighed. ''Fine. You live in Calgary, right?''   
I smiled to myself. ''Yes, I do. And so how about next week, say Tuesday? I'll be sure to bring my manager, Elizabeth Savage.''   
Shane took in a breath. ''OK, fine. See you Tuesday, Ms. Hart. Nice talking to you.''   
I smiled, trying to hold back the laughter. ''See you Tuesday, Shane. Have a nice day!'' I hung up and laughed myself silly. When I'd caught my breath I said, ''Yeah, it was nice talking to me.''   
Lizzie asked, ''What was that all about? Did he say something funny?''   
I shook my head. ''No, he thought he was going to screw me out of some money. Like, I large chunk. I think it's kinda funny that he wasn't able to. I have many skills.''   
Melissa laughed. ''You've got Xena beat in everything, girl. Butt-kicking and mind manipulation.'' She laughed again.   
I said, ''That's why they pay me the big bucks.''   
Lizzie said, ''And they do, too!'' This caused a laugh.   
Billy pulled into the bowling parking lot. Out we hopped. I grinned as Billy opened my door. ''Getting out, madam?'' He asked.   
I threw back my head and laughed. ''Yes, sir, I am.'' I replied in a perfect English accent.   
We walked inside and bought three games. I figured after that, we'd get something to eat. Then we got some bowling balls. As Melissa was putting our names into the computer, I saw my Uncle Chris Benoit (WWF wrestler now, and a friend of my dad's.) standing with his girlfriend and a couple of kids. I guess they were hers. I walked over. ''Uncle Chris!'' I exclaimed.  
Uncle Chris grinned. ''Jacey! Long time no see!'' He said. He gave me a hug.   
I said, ''Boy, I've missed you. 'Cause you're standing here, I guess you were able to buy your house.'' Uncle Chris used to live in Edmonton, where he was born. He just moved to Calgary.   
He nodded. ''Yeah. I like it here. I was planning on visiting you all today after we'd finished bowling. I want to show off these great kids of Cynthia's.''   
I grinned at Cynthia. I gave her a hug. ''How are you? This galoot of my uncle's being nice to you, isn't he?'' I asked her.  
She laughed. ''Yes, he's being nice. Oh, I see you've brought the family.'' She waved at my two sisters and my hottie.   
Lizzie came over and Lissa and Billy waved. I nodded and put an arm around my sister's shoulders. ''This is my sis. I love showing her off.''   
Lizzie laughed. ''Yeah, I love showing off my sis, too. I mean, she's a big star, I have to!'' We all laughed.   
After we'd chatted some, we went bowling. I won, kicking everyone's butt with a final score of 134. (None of us is very good. Billy wasn't far behind me, though, with a score of 128.) We headed home, to find Jeff had arrived. I was shocked, but glad. ''Jeff!'' I shrieked as I entered our humble abode.   
Jeff scooped me up in a hug, lifting me off the ground. I squealed with happiness as he held me tight. ''I've missed you, sis!'' He exclaimed.   
My sister watched with disdain. She brushed back her red chin-length hair and narrowed her eyes at us. She seemed to sense something between Jeff and I, she told me later, and she didn't like it. I told her that Jeff and I didn't feel that way about each other. Later, it made sense, her feeling, but not then.   
Jeff put me down after a few minutes, and gave my boyfriend a hug. ''Great to see you again, Bill. What's up?''  
Billy laughed. ''Not much here. Just stuff.''  
After we'd caught up, we ate dinner, and watched our competition before we went to bed.   
A couple of weeks later, it was time for the first Nitro since our demise on TNT and TBS. We were now on TNN, and it was a beautiful Saturday evening in May. Billy and I were excited as we stepped into the Kemper Arena with Jeff at our side. I was a little bit saddened, though, since this was the arena where my beloved Uncle Owen lost his life. That's why we were there an hour early; so that I could go to the ring to do whatever my heart led me to do.   
Jeff and Billy flanked me as I entered the ring area and walked down the ramp. I stood on the ring stairs, tears filling my blue eyes. I turned to look at them. They both stood silent, tears slowly filling their eyes.  
I climbed the rest of the way into the ring and got onto my knees. As some crew members hooked up mikes and the announcers stood at the desk, readying papers, I said in a calm but tear-choked voice, ''Hi, Uncle Owen, it's me. I'm at the arena where you lost your life. Since I'm with a different wrestling company, it's not the same ring. I don't think I could handle that, anyway.''   
I looked up and sighed. ''I haven't been in this arena since it happened almost two years ago in a few days. I'd like to sing you a song if you'd like. You always loved my singing.''   
Without hesitation, I began to sing the song my uncle had always loved. It was called Who Needs Pictures, which actually helped me, too, saying who needs pictures of you? I can still see you in my mind. I finished up the song, brushing tears away. Billy entered the ring to put his arms around me, holding me tight as I cried. Tony Schiavone, one of the announcers, entered the ring and handed me a handkerchief. ''You can keep it.'' He said, his voice full of unshed tears.   
My brother remained on the walkway, overcome with tears. He'd known my uncle well, and had taken it extremely hard when Uncle Owen had died. Perhaps even harder than I had. He'd fallen to his knees, and was crying.  
I climbed out of the ring, hardly knowing what I was doing. Nitro was beginning in a half an hour; and here we were, all choked up. I walked over to my brother and held him as he sobbed on my shoulder. We stayed like that until some crew member ushered us back to Jeff's dressing room.   
Uncle Kevin opened the door for us as we entered. My Uncle Steve (Sting) grabbed me tight in a hug as I finished my crying. ''Are you guys gonna be OK?'' Uncle Kevin asked. ''I can tell Shane that you're under some emotional distress. He'll understand, he knew Owen, too.''  
My Uncle Steve's arm around my shoulders, I shook my head. ''No. I want to go out there. I want the fans to know why this arena is so important.''   
The clock struck eight, and Jeff, Billy, and I all got ready to head out. New storylines were starting tonight, everything was new. I wiped my red-rimmed eyes as we entered the ring area again. I was going to change everything. Make everything better. That was my dream. It was no longer a nightmare.   
The End? 


End file.
